Serás lo que debas ser
by NatashaVanRomanoff
Summary: Dumblendore, comienza a organizar la resistencia, dónde esta batalla sin cuarteles, tendrá como principales involucrados a toda una generación que luchara por mantener lo que conoce, y no sucumbir ante los Mortífagos.
1. Capítulo I: La prefecta

Capítulo I: La prefecta

_"Todavía sentía dolor en cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Zonas que no pensé que podían doler, ahora están haciendo estragos en mi psiquis. Hasta el más mínimo movimiento corresponde a un dolor tan grande que no creo poder seguir soportándolo. Dolor, es una palabra bastante singular ya que se puede aplicar a muchos campos y con variadas connotaciones. Por ejemplo, ahora me duele el cuerpo, ¿Estoy herida? Poco, bastante magullada, con hematomas internos, y moretones violáceos en mi piel, pero nada se compara con el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido. Tengo vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, y sin embargo, ese nudo en la garganta esa opresión en el pecho no me deja vivir, solo sé que han matado a mis padres, que los Mortifagos, se han llevado lo que más quiero y me han dejado sola en este mundo. Ahora me tocará vivir sola el tormento de saber que los han matado por mi culpa, por ser bruja, por ser sangre sucia, porque no soy como ellos…"_

Siempre creyó que el día que muriesen sus padres, ella sería mucho más mayor, con una familia formada. Que sus padre llegarían a conocer a sus nietos, que estarían para ella el día que se casase, que estarían con ella para aconsejarle cuando estuviera por dar a luz. Que, por lo menos le verían terminar la escuela secundaria. Nada de eso había sucedido. Todo era un caos, los momentos sucedidos los últimos días no terminaban de aceptarlos. No acababa de comprender el hecho de que se encontraba en el entierro de sus padres. Sola, porque a su lado, la silla que correspondía a su hermana estaba vacía. Petunia había recibido de parte de los mortífagos severos crucios que habían hecho que acabase internada en San Mungo, para borrarle la memoria. Lily Evans sintió que por lo menos eso estaría bien, que su hermana no le odiaría de por vida por la muerte de sus progenitores. Pero a ella, nadie le había modificado la memoria, nadie le había dicho que los recuerdos los podría cambiar. Ella tendría que vivir, soportar día a día, con la certeza que Los Mortífagos que se habían adentrado en su hogar correspondían a los magos que sabían que ella era una sangre sucia, una nacido de muggles, una persona que por azares del destino había tenido la veta mágica corriendo por sus venas. Lloró amargamente. No escuchaba las palabras del cura protestante que auspiciaba la misa. Sus padres habían sido muy creyentes en Dios, cuando estuvieron con vida. Aún cuando se enteraron de la verdadera naturaleza de su hija menor. No les había importado que ella fuese bruja, creían que, como cada hijo de Dios, ella era especial. Ahora su especialidad les había jugado en contra, quitándoles la vida.

Se dejaba abrazar y recibía las palabras de aliento, con una sorda amabilidad. No entendía que era lo que todas aquellas personas les decían, le saludaban y le daban sus condolencias. Algunas decían cosas horribles sobre los delincuentes que habían ingresado a la casa a robar. Porque en definitiva, esa era la versión oficial para la policía muggle. Un robo a media noche, perpetrado por delincuentes muy peligrosos. Se habían llevado objetos de valor y dinero que la familia tenía en la casa. Nada se había hablado de la ejecución que habían sufrido los Evans. Solo Lily lo sabía, y ese era un secreto que le pesaba en el alma.

Ahora que ya nadie quedaba, solo se apilaban las sillas blancas de madera, Lily había podido quedar sola con los féretros, que ahora estaban enterrados. Entre las dos lápidas, hermosos buques de rosas blancas y lirios de estación adornaban las lápidas frías de mármol negro, dónde rezaba:

_"Aquí yacen Harry Evans (1931-1976) y Rose Merth de Evans (1933-1976), Queridos esposos, amorosos padres, amigos cercanos y samaritanos de la comunidad."_

Entonces, nuevamente los ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a correr. Otra vez, todo volvía a comenzar. Lloraba por el destino trágico, que habían tenido que habían sufrido sus queridos padres. Ya no les vería cada mañana ni recibiría sus cartas en el colegio. Ahora añoraba con tenacidad los abrazos contenedores de su madre. Ya no vería cada día su cabello pelirrojo ondear cada día que iba a despertarla como cuando era niña. No escucharía a su padre hablar por teléfono con sus inversores o los clientes que les enseñaría casas. Ya no podría dirigirse a su propia casa de la infancia, ahí en el barrio industrial, porque los recuerdos le perseguirían en cada rincón, en cada una de las habitaciones del lugar. Seguramente ya las habrían limpiado, pero estarían regadas de la comida que se estropeo y quedo pegada en las paredes de la cocina. Las escaleras habían quedado manchadas con sangre de alguno de los Mortífagos que había logrado herir, mientras que el living tendría todos los sillones dados vueltas, testigos silenciosos de la batalla protagonizada por los aurores, quienes habían llegado, apenas ella había dado la señal de alarma y la decena de Mortífagos que llegaron como refuerzos de los diez primeros.

Lily sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre su tocado negro. No le importo, vencida en fuerzas se dejo caer al suelo que recién estaba acomodado, buscando traspasar los metros de distancia entre sus padres y ella. Solo quería volver a ser la misma niña de siempre, la que todavía no había descubierto que era bruja, la que era la mimada por los padres y por su hermana, la que corría con Tuney por las plazas y se hamacaba fuertemente, solo para sentir el viento entre sus cabellos rojos como el fuego. Quería volver a ser ella misma, a ser la de siempre, a ser la que nunca tendría que haber abandonado.

Solo allí se percató que Severus, no había acudido al funeral de sus padres. Le odio aún más de lo que ya le odiaba. Él quién le había prometido ser su amigo incondicionalmente, ya le había traicionado una vez, le había gritado en la cara cuando ella le defendía que era una sangre sucia, algo que entre los magos es uno de los insultos más bajos para decir. Pero aún así, pensó que al darle a conocer la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, iría su encuentro, le buscaría, le abrazaría. Merlín, lo que necesitaba por esas horas un abrazo no tenía precio. Lo que necesitaba era cariño era saber que alguien se iba a preocupar por ella. Porque no tenía un centavo, ni muggle ni mágico, tendría que comenzar a trabajar, como mínimo para poder pagarse los útiles del colegio. ¿Iría al castillo? Sacudió su cabeza, no podría ir si no tenía nada de dinero. Ni siquiera tenía una bóveda en Gringotts a la cuál poder recurrir. Su cabeza iba muy rápido, limpiaría locales mágicos, sería moza, ayudaría a los enanos, en fin, haría lo que tuviese que hacer para poder conseguir dinero; no quería renunciar a su mundo, pero ahora le generaba rechazo porque gracias a ese mundo sus padres estaban muertos.

- ¿Señorita Evans?- la voz le pareció lejana, muy lejos desde dónde ella misma se encontraba. No se giró, todavía seguía con las rodillas hincadas en la tierra recién mojada- lamentamos mucho la muerte de sus padres, comprendemos su pesar- aquellas palabras hicieron que Lily se volviera hacia la persona que tenía delante de ella. Se sorprendió al ver que eran dos. Un hombre vestido de negro, con traje muggle, camisa y corbata a juego, y una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro. Un pelirrojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro.

- ¿Ustedes comprenden mi pesar?-dijo con furia contenida- ¿Qué comprenden? ¡Estoy sola! Han matado a mis padres esos maldito Mortífagos- las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas, como si nunca fueran a terminar. Le dolía el alma, como para tener que recibir condolencias de personas que no sabía quiénes eran- soy todavía una estudiante, menor de edad, y aquí estoy sola en el mundo, por culpa de esos imbéciles, ¡No me vengan a decir que conocen mi pesar, si todavía no han tenido que enterrar a nadie de su familia, o verlos morir en sus propias narices sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos!

- Contrariamente a lo qué piensas cariño-le dijo la mujer mostrándole una cálida sonrisa a pesar de todo- nosotros también hemos perdido gente querida en esta guerra absurda que plantea Voldemort, sabemos que eres una gran bruja, que estás a un escaso mes de cumplir tu mayoría de edad, por eso mismo no te queríamos dejar sola.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la muchacha viéndolos de reojo

- Dorea Black y Charlus Potter, para servirte-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Potter has dicho?-Lily parecía no escuchar nada más que los apellidos de aquellas personas- ¿Qué son de James Potter y Sirius Black?

- James es nuestro hijo-dijo la mujer acercándose un paso a ella.- Sirius por otro lado, es mi ahijado

- Es decir que son familia, todos…

- Exactamente- Charlus se puso las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a moverse con sus talones. Como si James hubiese estado ahí, Lily encontró que padre e hijo tenían muchas semejanzas- Albus Dumblendore sabe de la muerte de tus padres, no has sido la única en la noche de ayer que ha recibido ataques sorpresa, por lo que a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts cuyos padres han sido asesinados, se ha puesto en campaña de buscarles hogares sustitutos. En tu caso, es apenas por dos meses, que es lo que tardarás en retornar al colegio, o un mes, si prefieres cumplir la mayoría de edad e irte a vivir sola.

- No tengo un centavo…-fue lo primero que pudo contestar Lily- ¿Cómo haré para pagarles mi estadía en su casa?

- ¡Ah querida!-Dorea le tomó por lo hombros y la acercó hasta ella- serás nuestra invitada, no tendrás que devolver un solo centavo, llegado el caso, si deseas irte al cumplir tu mayoría de edad, ya arreglaremos que puedas quedarte en algunos de los departamentos que tenemos arrentados, ya sean muggles o mágicos, el que prefieras- la mujer le mostraba a Lily una sonrisa sincera. Ella temió no saber cómo reaccionar, normalmente nadie se hubiera acercado a ella de esa forma, a invitarla a ningún lugar.

Sopesó el hecho que estaba hablando con los padres de James Potter, ese muchacho malandrín del colegio, que tenía cierto poder sobre ella. Nunca le había detestado, como hacía aparentar, pero era más fácil fingir odiarlo que aceptar que sus cortejos habían acabado por hacer mella sobre ella, que había acabado por quererlo bastante, aunque fuera un mono desinhibido que solo se acostaba con las mujeres porque las creía sus objetos sexuales.

Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar ante aquella proposición? Aún las ideas no paraban de dar vueltas por su cabeza, aún parecía que no sabía dónde ir. Pidió por Dumblendore, con la garganta seca, con la voz a medio decir, casi en un susurro inaudible, ella, la prefecta pidió por su director. Quizás en su despacho, ella volviese a ser la alumna ejemplar que el colegio necesitaba, la prefecta con altivez, capaz de conjurar maldiciones solo con la mirada.

Los señores Potter, sonrieron entre sí, llevarla con Dumblendore, era el paso a seguir, y se asombraron que aún en la desgracia, más desgraciada que alguna persona pudiera haber sufrido, Lillian Evans, todavía se mantenía erguida y firme en la tierra. Veían en la mujer, aún rasgos de la niña que había sido y qué en aquellas circunstancias volvía a florecer. La mirada esquiva, los pómulos sonrojados, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar a sus muertos. Charlus suspiró en media voz, con un suspiro tan propio de James, que Dorea se estremeció. Debían llevar a la niña con Dumblendore, no era la única que aquella noche había sufrido pérdidas irreparables. Casi como si lo hubieran conjurado, un gran patronus en forma de fénix se apareció ante el matrimonio y la niña que todavía miraba con añoranza la lápida de sus padres.

_"Es hora que los rebeldes se reúnan, que la resistencia se conforme, que los destinos que hasta ayer parecían distantes, ahora se encuentren en una causa común, porque quienes pelean por una causa mayor que sus vidas, serán los al final, levanten las manos victoriosos, sabientes que los sacrificios no fueron en vano, recuerden, el último rival que tendrá que ser derribado será la muerte…"_

Allí en ese mismo instante, Lily levantó su cabeza y observó desde el suelo casi a ciegas, porque el sol estaba detrás del matrimonio Potter, como dos enormes figuras se alzaban por sobre ella. La resistencia, pensó, el único camino para vengar a los que había enterrado…

* * *

Buenas tardes, Excelente Domingo para todos! :) Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Es una historia que tengo escrita hace bastante tiempo, y bueno no había encontrado un momento oportuno para publicarla. Ahora parece ser que podrá ver la luz, espero que sea de su agradado.

¿Qué piensan de esta Lily? Bastante quizás alejada de la situación en la cuál todos asumen que es perfecta, hermosa, fuerte, pero normalmente se olvidan de las razones por las cuales es humana, y es la capacidad que tiene para soportar el dolor. He querido que los personajes se parezcan bastante al cannon de la historia y aún así, que los podamos ver como personas más que personajes, con todas las virtudes y las falencias. En varios momentos, me alejaré del canon, porque si bien me gusta seguir las reglas, a veces mi imaginación me gana y no puedo evitar contar lo que yo misma me imagino que pudiese haber pasado

¿Cómo podrá actuar para la resistencia? La Orden dl Fenix en sus comienzos, eso es lo que planteo desarrollar entre estas páginas, como una vida puede dar un tumbo de 180º, hacerte perder tu eje, pero convertirte en una versión todavía más dura de tí misma. Veremos, todos en conjunto, escritor y lector como esta Lily, que hasta poco nos parecía una imagen idealizada, ahora toma formas más humanas y certeras. Como James, a pesar de todo, es capaz de transformar lo que parece un futuro incierto y negro, en un pedazo de paz.

Espero, que decidan acompañarme en este recorrido que estoy por comenzar, sin nada más que agregar, me despido muchachos, deseandoles un excelente Fin de semana :)

bss

Tash!


	2. Capítulo II: La rebelde

Capítulo II: La rebelde

_"Uno es esclavo de lo que dice, pero es dueño de lo que calla. Por eso elegí, hace mucho tiempo el silencio como eterno compañero de andanzas. Nadie podrá decir que soy esclava de mis palabras, porque nunca escucharán el sonido de mi voz. Hice rebeldía con mi silencio, aunque todo el mundo crea que ser rebelde es todo lo contrario. No hace falta vestir de cuero, llevar el cabello largo y estar tatuado para ser un renegado o un rebelde, o ambos en ciertas circunstancias. Rebeldes somos aquellos quienes no aceptamos la realidad imperante, aquellos soñadores ilustres que queremos cambiar lo que vemos. A todos los rebeldes no une en sí la misma causa: creer que gozamos con la verdad absoluta. Que lo que nosotros creemos ha de ser siempre correcto y que los demás estarán irremediablemente, en cualquier circunstancia errados en su lógica. Un renegado es aquel quien voluntariamente ha decidido abandonar sus creencias. No todo rebelde, puede terminar como un renegado, al no poder cambiar la realidad. Muchos, reniegan sus rebeldías solo en apariencias para mantenerlas ocultas, eligiendo el silencio como eterno compañero, porque en el amparo del mismo, la rebeldía crece, mientras que paulatinamente se reniega de la sociedad en la que estamos inmersos, para soñar que lejos, siempre muy lejos, podremos lograr que nuestros anhelos, nuestras rebeldías sean realidad. Yo elegí el silencio por todas estas razones, y por diez pergaminos escritos más. Pero principalmente elegí el silencio de la rebeldía, porque la verdad que quería gritar resultaba tan dolorosa e imposible de soportar que la rebeldía quedó opacada, y solo cuando callé, fue que todos quisieron escuchar lo que tenía para decir…"_

La mañana era fría, no solo la lluvia había hecho que la temperatura disminuyera, sino que en el mundo mágico, un frío abismal, disfrazado de silencio se elevaba con mayor fuerza entre los magos y brujas. Nadie hablaba en voz alta de ciertos temas, ni se quedaban solos en determinadas circunstancias. Aquellos que lo hacían irremediablemente acaban cayendo en algún ataque ingeniado desde la sombras. Eran torturados e irremediablemente terminaban muriendo en manos de otros magos, con otros ideales y otros pensamientos.

En la mansión de los Potter, ni siquiera James podía dormir como solía hacerlo en las vacaciones de verano. Había escuchado las noticias. Estaba enterado de los asesinatos y de cómo en una sola noche, muchos de sus compañeros de colegio habían quedado huérfanos. Por primera vez, se sintió terriblemente agradecido de ser sangre pura, pero tan pronto llegó ese pensamiento a su mente acabó por desecharlo, antes que llegar a verbalizarlo. Sirius, por su parte, caminaba concentrado en sí mismo desde hacía varias horas alrededor de la habitación. No cruzaba palabra con nadie, ni siquiera con el propio James, quién siempre se había complacido de ser el depositario de los secretos más profundos de Sirius, y viceversa. Escucharon la puerta, ambos se miraron, por un instante preciso, el mundo había desaparecido para los dos. Cada uno desde algún punto perdido de sus propias mentes había vuelto a esta realidad. Con una mirada se comprendieron, como siempre sucedía, ninguno dijo palabra, corrieron escaleras abajo saltando de tres en tres los escalones. Hasta llegar al rellano de la gigantesca mansión de los Potter, ubicada en Valle Godric. Los ojos de James ardieron en rabia, los de Sirius, desbordaron ira.

"Creo que las presentaciones están de más…"- la suave voz de Dorea Potter Black, no daba lugar a preguntas.

Las extrañas, que por primera vez tomaban lugar en la escena, se observaron una vez más. Ninguna dijo nada. Ninguna se movió. Demasiado orgullosas, demasiado fuera de sí todavía como para dar créditos al lugar dónde se encontraban.

Los Señores Potter, abandonaron el rellano mientras sus pisadas parecían resonar huecas en el pasillo, con el agite de una de las varitas, una maciza puerta de madera se abrió de par en par y ellos desaparecieron detrás. Ya solamente quedaban los cuatro adolescentes en un espacio reducido. Ninguno dispuesto a decir nada.

"¿Desde cuándo tus padres hacen caridad, eh James?"- áspera, profunda, casi aterciopelada, sonó la voz de muchacha que estaba a la derecha de la puerta principal.

"Creía que entenderías todo esto…"-la mirada de James se congeló al instante

"Soy menor, era esto o irme a un orfanato mágico, y ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos…-contestó la muchacha quitándose la larga capa negra que la cubría- no es lo que uno diría, _exquisita_ la experiencia allí, además, _yo no_ encajaría"

"No encajas en ningún lugar…"-Sirius por primera vez en horas dijo palabras, más allá de monosílabos

"Ya somos dos, Sirius…-la muchacha reparó en Lily, en cómo se tomaba los codos, en una postura que claramente indicaba a gritos ahogados que la habían sacado de su zona de confianza y que se sentía amenazada- ¿Tú que traes, Evans?"

Quedaron a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó. La muchacha bufó mientras comenzó a caminar. El cabello renegrido, fue una estela que todos debieron seguir, si no querían perderla de vista. Lily, no decía nada. Se mantenía alejada de todos, no quería intercambiar conversaciones con aquellas personas, James Potter, era principalmente un ente escolar, por el cual ella no quería tener ningún tipo de relación, ni deberle nada. Orgullo femenino, muchas veces había proclamado. Pero ese orgullo que te mantiene alejada de los problemas, porque James y los problemas eran sinónimos en Hogwarts. Puntualmente, toda la historia de su amor imposible, Lily entendía que solo eran ganas de llevarla a la cama. Tan simplemente como ese pensamiento. A los diecisiete años, el amor eterno que James le juraba, ciertamente solo pasaba por su miembro reproductor, no por otro supuesto órgano conocedor de sentimientos, y quizás eso fuese, lo que más le molestase a Lily, qué aún habiéndole planteado aquella situación varias veces, James pretendía insistir con el enamoramiento profundo a primera vista. Cosas que ella, por la propia experiencia no creía. Había aprendido, a pensar como los hombres en muchas ocasiones para no sufrir desengaños amorosos, y a enfocarse en aquellas cosas que realmente eran importantes. El estudio, era la única forma que Lily aplacaba la sed de demostrar no solo que ella era digna de ser bruja, sino que podía aprender para algún día demostrar que los orígenes no son una determinación para las personas en general, sino que sentaban las bases de quiénes éramos pero que de ninguna forma eran el techo para quienes podían ser.

Sirius Black, por otro lado, solo era la sombra de James. Y aún así, decir aquello era mentira. Sirius, era la rebeldía hecha persona. Era el sentimiento de estar en contra del cannon, por excelencia. Había mucho más en Sirius, que lo que Sirius quería reconocer. Pero estaba acostumbrado a tener que superar problemas. Todo para él debía ser provocación y resolución. Así lo indicaba su proyecto personal: él iba a ser una leyenda. El merecía ser leyenda. Leyenda por su historia, leyenda por renegar las raíces de su apellido y aún así, portarlo con orgullo de saber que tu nombre es lo que eres, es quién eres y quién te puedes convertir. Entender que la ley primera es ser portador orgulloso del nombre que a uno le pusieron al nacer, porque eso marcará para siempre ciertas sendas que serán predilectas en nuestro accionar. Sirius Black, sabía de sobra quién era y en quién se podía convertir. Su solo nombre de Pila, Sirio, o Sirius en su denominación latina, es el nombre propio de la estrella Alfa Canis Maioris la más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno vista desde la Tierra, situada en la constelación del hemisferio celeste sur Canis Maior. Esta estrella tan notable, que es en realidad una estrella binaria, es muy conocida desde la antigüedad, así que desde la antigüedad de la civilización, tiene un precedente y una guía. Al ser la estrella más brillante del firmamento, Sirius entendió que él siempre brillaría en cada uno de sus actos, en cada tarea que emprendiera, en cada decisión que tomara. Por eso, se cuidó de demorar su elección y hacerse primero con una opinión propia acerca del mundo, luego fue feliz de actuar, hacer y deshacer como quiso.

Solo al final, Lily entendió que tenía que mostrarse agradecida por lo menos con los señores Potter, no era necesario que con los demás fuera buena, ni siquiera comunicativa. Pero tuvo curiosidad de la muchacha. Le observó fijamente, sin importarle si ella pudiera darse cuenta de aquello o no. Intento recordar si alguna vez la había visto por el castillo, y por qué nadie reparaba en ella. La respuesta llegó pronto, había estado solo en primer año del colegio, y luego no la había visto hasta ese momento. Estaba segura que no iba a Hogwarts, y seguramente la historia que había detrás de ese cambio de planes tenía que ser, cuanto menos interesante. Pero no dijo nada, prefirió guardar su opinión y escuchar lo que hablaban los otros tres.

"Si James, buscaron a mi madre a la salida de su trabajo, los muy cobardes, la abordaron, le torturaron por placer y luego le mataron, con mi padre, fueron más piadosos, solo lo mataron. Pero no te preocupes, antes que el ministerio se la llevara, recogí sus últimos recuerdos, en cuánto pueda utilizar el pensadero de Dumblendore, sabré quién es mi objetivo antes que todo esto termine…"

Había hablado con una frialdad tan característica de Sirius, que hasta le sorprendió un poco a Lily encontrarse sentada observando alternadamente a cada uno. La muchacha de quién todavía no podía acordarse su nombre, estaba sentada a la diestra de James, mientras prendía un cigarrillo, era delgada, pero los huesos de sus hombros se marcaban por encima de la ligera blusa de lanilla que tenía puesta negra. El cabello era negro carbón, exactamente igual al de James, con ciertos destellos en bordo que se escondían, por aquí y por allá. El cabello lo tenía apenas armado en una extensa trenza espiga, lo que dejaba entrever los mechones más rojizos aquí y allá. Observó la piel de sus manos, parecían porcelana de lo blanca que eran, casi grisáceas, los dedos eran finos y largos, coronados en uñas levemente pintadas, pero por alguna razón parecían afiladas como las garras de algún felino. Elevo la vista buscando el perfil de la muchacha. Encontró que tenía la nariz larga, filosa, los pómulos marcados, tanto por las ojeras, tanto por la delgadez de su cuerpo. Le recordaba mucho a otra muchacha, no podía descubrir a cuál. Lily desvió la mirada a Sirius, quién de idéntica manera, había encendido uno de los cigarrillos que la extraña le proporcionaba. Se fijó en los movimientos, eran idénticos, desde la perspectiva de Lily, las semejanzas entre ambos se palpaban para quién sabía mirar cuidadosamente.

"¿Te has cansado de mirarme Evans?"- la voz de la extraña volvió a Lily a la realidad. Se sonrojó mientras bajaba la cabeza

"Lo siento…"-logró musitar en voz baja, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

"Alya, basta…"-James hizo sonar su voz por encima de la muchacha. Lily, recordó Alya, Alya, dónde había escuchado aquel nombre.

"Pero qué desconsiderado de mi parte el no presentarme, seguramente Tía Walburga y tía Druella estarían, teatralmente, ofendidas por mi comportamiento- ante aquel comentario no pudo menos que observar directamente a Sirius- Evans, Alya Black, para lo que necesites…"

Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo están? Quisiera agradecer a las lecturas que va teniendo este fic, espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mí me agrada escribirlo. Espero que puedan compartir conmigo, cualquier crítica que tengas con respecto al fic, cómo está escrito, y demás. Si alguien que este leyendo en este momento, quisiera saber su opinión acerca del fic, como está desenvolviendo, si le ve algún potencial, etc, ese tipo de cosas que nos sirve para saber si lo que hacemos está sirviendo. Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana!

Hasta luego! Saludos! Tash


	3. Capítulo III: El cabecilla

**N/A: Buenas buenas! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben si hay alguien solidario que ese leyendo y que quiera dejar su opinión será bien recibida. Saludos Gente Tash!**

Capítulo II: El cabecilla

_"Años tuvieron que pasar para que pudiese darme cuenta de todo lo que sucedía. Años tuvieron que pasar para poder comprender lo que mis padres trataban de hacerme entender con palabras dulces pero que yo no quería ver. Años tuvieron que pasar para que la peor pesadilla del mundo mágico se pusiese de pie y viniera a hacer estragos en todo lo que conocemos. No temo por mí, no me importa que mi propia familia materna me considere un traidor a la sangre, parece ser que a mis padres tampoco. No puedo asegurarlo, pero el solo verla llorar por las noches me abruma el alma. Las escucho a ambas llorar por las noches, pero Alya tiende a ser demasiado fuerte, no lo demuestra, maneja los conjuros mejor que nadie que conozca y eso incluye a Lily también. Al levantarse el sol, con pocas horas de sueño encima, a causa del llanto ininterrumpido, ella se levanta radiante, el conjuro que se aplica sobre su piel por las mañanas ahuyenta cualquier tipo de rastro del llanto de la noche anterior_."

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido para que Alya haya reaccionado así?" Sirius sostenía un gran gel azul frío que se frotaba constantemente contra un hematoma amoratado que se había formado en su pierna derecha.

"¿Acaso importa?" James por su parte, estaba sentado con la pierna en alto, ya que su tobillo izquierdo amenazaba con convertirse en una empanada gigante.

_Ya habían pasado algunas semanas del ataque perpetuado a las familias. Nada seguía su curso normal, pero se iban ajustando medianamente a lo que podían. Alya, algunos días después parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, lo cual incluía volver loco a James escondiéndole la ropa interior o exponerla a que volase como lechuza por el vecindario; charlar tendidamente con Sirius frente a la chimenea, aunque el frío estaba muy lejos, ella tenía una chocolatada entre sus manos; o en su defecto, hacer migas con Evans._

_Aquella noche contra el fuego de la chimenea, se dedicaba a lo tercero. Luego de la comida, los adolescentes normalmente habían adoptado la costumbre de quedarse cierto tiempo frente a la chimenea mágica, que si bien aunque no irradiaba calor, llamaba a la atmosfera del pensamiento. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, y ellos se veían involucrados en la mayoría._

_Los ataques habían sido perpetrados por mortífagos inexpertos, casi se diría que como prueba papara pertenecer a la pandilla. Aunque no se barajaban, oficialmente, los nombres de los perpetradores, los muchachos y las familias, comenzaban a disparar nombres compulsamente, intentando descargar su odio, sobre aquellos que ello creían podían tener algo que ver. Sirius y Alya se estremecían cada vez que el tópico salía a la luz, puesto que sabían de sobra que su familia estaba donando casi sin cuidado y al pasar a sus jóvenes para perseguir una causa que era muerte desde el comienzo. Timidamente, entre susurros y lágrimas los nombres de Bellatrix y Regulus, eran los que más despertaban sus emociones. Sabían que Andrómeda hacía bastante que salía con Ted Tonks, un Hufflepuff nacido de muggles, que le hacía muy feliz. A ella también había que cuidarla, porque toda persona que fuera traidora a la sangre sucumbiría ante el régimen de terror que se estaba instalando. Narcissa, aún si era una criatura encerrada en el cuerpo de una adulta, tal y como Tía Druella lo exigiera. Apenas si había pasado a sexto año, entre pompones, maquillaje y perfumes. Ella no sería parte de los Mortífagos, eso quedaba más que claro, pero su reciente compromiso con el heredero de los Malfoy, hacía pensar, que Lucius, si era uno de ellos. Y luego estaban Bellatrix y Regulus, las joyas de la familia, los encargados de elevar a la Familia Black a lo más alto de la sociedad mágica, destinados a devolver el olvidado orgullo al apellido._

_"Podríamos ser nosotros" susurró Sirius en voz baja "Podríamos haber tenido el mismo destino que ellos"_

_Alya soltó una infernal carcajada, no de esas reservadas para la risa pura, sino las que devenían del sarcasmo angustiado._

_"Solo Tú tendrías que haber cargado con esa responsabilidad, Canuto" Alya conocía el secreto de Los Merodeadores, porque en aquel escaso año que había estado en Hogwarts, le había servido para sentar las bases de lo que los muchachos luego serían. "Solo tú tienes sobre tus hombros la maldición de los Black, James, solo es Black por parte de su madre, así que lo único que se espera de él es que no sea un traidor a la sangre, lo cual ya está demostrado que singularmente es todo lo contrario- Sirius sonrió de lado mientras encendía un cigarrillo-"¿Sabes que moriremos de cirrosis antes de llegar a los cincuenta, verdad?"_

_"De algo tendremos que morir…"contestó enigmáticamente el muchacho, mientras con el tabaco hacía aros de humo en el aire "Prefiero que sea el cigarrillo y no por culpa de un Avada lanzado por Regulus"_

_"Todavía hay tiempo con Reg, se está formando todavía, podemos convencerlo de lo contrario" Soñadoramente, observando el crepitar del fuego Alya había perdido la vista "¿Cuánto tiene? ¿14, 15?"_

_"Quince años, Alya, hace menos de dos semanas que los ha cumplido, y le enviado una lechuza la cual nunca contestó" Por el tono en el que Sirius hablaba podías darte cuenta, que eso en verdad le dolía._

_Regulus, era su hermanito, el pequeño, el último Black en nacer. Era el principito de la casa, ahí dónde Sirius era la Estrella Negra. Desde pequeño, Regulus había obedecido a su madre en todo lo que le había inculcado, y por más que habían intentado separarlos, los hermanos no lo habían permitido. Hasta que Sirius ingresó a Hogwarts, en ese año en el que el mayor estuvo ausente, el menor escuchó todo lo que su madre decía sobre el primogénito, cómo había manchado el nombre de la familia, cómo había dado la espalda a todos los suyos, cómo no era merecedor de llevar la sangre ancestral que llevaba, cómo sería un traidor a la sangre como el hijo de Dorea. Regulus escuchó todo esto y tanto más, comenzando el lento proceso de separación, aunque todavía en sus ojos, se podía leer cuánto necesitaba a su hermano mayor. Cómo buscaba su aprobación en cada cosa que hacía y cómo quería, sin querer, agradar a Sirius, quién le había mostrado desde siempre el lado divertido de las cosas y como deseaba que sus compañeros de casa lo aprobaran, porque Regulus Black, como todos los Black, había terminado en Slytherin para orgullo de Walburga y desesperación de Sirius._

_"Este año no estarás solo Canuto, yo estaré contigo, lo haremos, le convenceremos de lo contrario, salvaremos a Regulus del derramamiento de sangre que se le avecina" Alya observó fijamente a su primo mayor, y sintió una terrible penar crecer dentro de ella._

_"¿Podremos salvarle si ya tiene las manos manchadas de sangre?"_

_La pregunta quedó volando en el aire, nadie quería aceptar que tal vez Regulus estuviese involucrado en las muertes ocurridas hacía algunas semanas. Porque si era de esa manera, no sabían si el muchacho tenía ya mucho futuro, o si podría ser convencido de lo contrario._

_"Solo nos queda, prepararnos para lo peor, y esperar lo mejor" El cigarrillo que Sirius le dio, tuvo un gusto amargo, pero mientras el humo atravesaba su garganta para luego salir por sus fosas nasales, Alya pensaba que quizás no estuviera todo perdido, solo necesitaban tener un poco de fe en los demás._

_"¿Ustedes tampoco podían dormir?" La voz llegó casi infantil a la sala. Una Lily envuelta en su piyama verde les observaba desde el marco de madera oscura, sobre el cual se había recostado_

_"Cuando la cabeza va muy rápido es casi imposible conciliar el sueño pelirroja" contestó Sirius haciéndole un hueco entre él y Alya "Ven siéntate con nosotros, al fin y al cabo, mucho de lo que pasa nos toma como protagonistas de una forma u otra"_

_Lily vaciló antes de caminar hasta dónde estaban Sirius y Alya, escuchar a Sirius hablar de esa forma, le había devuelto de una forma muy cruda a la realidad. Quizás ese tonto muchacho que se acostaba con todas las mujeres y hacía bromas a todas las cosas que pasaban por su mirada, fuera una coraza, fuera un mecanismo de defensa para soportar otras cosas más difíciles. Lily sabía que se había ido de su casa el año que había pasado, eso ya tenía que ser muy duro en verdad. Más de un año se iba a cumplir y Lily, no sabía mucho acerca de Sirius._

_Por otro lado, Alya, observaba el crepitar del fuego, como si alguna imagen se fuese a corporizar de un momento a otro. Pero ambas sabían que aquello no iba a ocurrir. La pelinegra suspiró sin sonidos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas, contra las cuales luchaba sin resultados. La pérdida de sus familias, había sido un asunto que ambas chicas había acabado por partirlas a la mitad. Alya parecía ser extremadamente fuerte, no parecía mostrar sus emociones, solo a Sirius y a James. Lily todavía parecía ser un poco extraña para compartir esas vivencias, la pelirroja, ni siquiera se sentía mal por aquello, sabía que cada uno hacía el duelo de diferentes maneras, y que en todo caso cada una sentía la pérdida de maneras diferentes. Con paso lento se acercó al sofá, y se dejó caer entre los Black's. _

_"¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?" la pregunta de Alya buscaba aliviar las ojeras de Lily que evidentemente se seguían debiendo a lo poco que dormía cada noche, y de su negación a tomar pociones para dormir_

_"¿Se me escucha llorar?" preguntó la pelirroja en el momento en que Alya desvió su mirada del fuego_

_"Toda la noche, James está por demás preocupado, pero no puede hacer nada, porque no quiere avasallar tu privacidad" Las palabras habían salido tan naturalmente de Sirius, que Lily no lo había podido creer ¿James se estaba preocupando sinceramente por ella?_

_"Lamento cortarles el sueño, pero no puedo manejarlo" Se excusó mientras en sus mejillas subía el rubor "Quisiera no tener más pesadillas sobre el ataque de los mortífagos, pero pareciera ser que me persiguen en cualquier cama que me acuesto"_

_"Si James estuviese aquí, seguro largaría alguna estúpidez al estilo, "Pero seguramente en mi cama no" Sirius largo la carcajada perruna que tenía mientras Lily golpeaba su hombro suavemente "Vamos pelirroja, sabes que James haces estupideces cada vez que tú cabello es percibido"_

_"No necesito ahora, Black, sermones al estilo los que se pelean se aman, ¿Si? Estoy muy lejos de pretender una pareja este año escolar" Alya observó a Sirius con detenimiento mientras infantilmente rodaba los ojos_

_"Déjalo Sirius, nuestra prefecta perfecta no dará el brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad, aunque si me preguntas, este año, no sé porque presiento que será el año James&Lily aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer" _

_Ahora era Lily la que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, se daba cuenta que los otros dos, solo quería arrancarle una sonrisa por tímida que fuera, porque durante aquellos días, no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, solo a los elfos domésticos y a Dorea, cuando se había acercado a su habitación para ver cómo estaba._

_"Bueno, tendrás el año completo para convencerla de lo contrario" Sirius y Alya, divertidos se aseguraban de hablar de Lily como si ella no se encontrase en el lugar, mientras la pelirroja divertida, les observaba alternadamente el uno al otro "¿Crees que el sombrero te permita quedarte en la misma casa a la cuál habías entrado?"_

_"A la casa de los Leones, los nobles de corazón, como mi padrino" Respondió orgullosamente la chica, hinchando el pecho "Seguramente que sí, Dumblendore fue el primero en estar al tanto, del porque habiendo estado un escaso mes y medio en el colegio, tuve que ser transferida a Beabuxtons, y lo entendió, así que no creo que pueda hacer algo para cambiar la decisión del sombrero"_

_"¿Por qué estuviste un mes y medio en el castillo?" Le preguntó Lily ahora que parecía haber intimidad entre ellos tres_

_"¡Oh Lily! Esa es una larga historia" la muchachita agitó su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, indicando que era mucho más serio y viejo de lo que ella creía "Todo comenzó en realidad antes de mi llegada, más precisamente cuando mis padres nacieron"_

_Lily le miraba impaciente, se removió en su asiento dispuesta a prestarle la mayor de las atenciones. Aquella sin dudas tenía que ser una de las historias sobre magia más interesantes que Lily fuera a oír en el transcurso de su vida, y de la boca de su propia protagonista. Aquello no tenía precio._

_"Como sabrás, mi apellido es Black, yo soy la única hija del único squib de la familia Black, Soy la hija de Marius Black, el cual fue quitado a fogonazos del tapete familar (¿Sirius, no le dijiste que teníamos un tapete familiar?)" Ante la risa escondida de Sirius, Alya supuso que el muchacho nunca lo había hecho así que le respondió a Lily con la mirada "Si, la familia Black, cómo es la más grande y la más ancestral desde los tiempos del Medio Evo, tenemos un tapete para no olvidarnos de ninguno, bueno de ese tapete mi padre fue quitado, presuntamente por mi abuelo a fogonazos por haber nacido squib"_

_Lily sabía que nacer squib en el mundo mágico era casi tan malo o peor que nacer de muggles. Esto se debía a que en el caso de los muggles, era un cromosoma especial que se había activado y la hacía diferente de los demás. El muggle no tenía conocimiento acerca del mundo mágico, pero el squib, era el mago, hijo de magos que nacía sin poderes mágicos. Era el mago o la bruja, que era muggle, solo que sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico, puesto que todos en la familia tenían el gen, así que eran una deshonra para el apellido._

_"Cómo te imaginarás, si mi padre no está en el tapete, menos se sabía de mi existencia, lo cual durante los diez primeros años de mi vida fue fantástico. Mi madre, una muggle, conocía muy poco acerca del mundo de la magia, porque los únicos familiares que siguieron conectados a papá cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y durante, en realidad todo el transcurso de su vida, fueron el Tío Alphard, y los padres de James"_

_ Hizo una pausa, mientras movía la varita haciendo firuletes. Las chispas de colores salieron una a una, pareciendo no tener ningún tipo de lugar, poco a poco se fueron acomodando hasta armar una cara humana, que tenía el cabello largo, Lily adivinó que seguramente sería renegrido, los ojos grandes aunque no podía saber el color, una nariz afilada y larga, los pómulos altos y la boca dibujaba una gentil sonrisa. Aquel era Marius Black, y Lily Evans, apreciaba en el silencio cómplice que Alya se lo presentase _

_"Así que cuando Dumblendore se presentó para buscarme antes de mi primer curso en Howgarts, todo fue alegría para mi padre y por alargue para mi madre también. Compré mis cosas con mi padre, el cual fue recibido con recelo en cada una de las tiendas, cuando decía el apellido Black, todos sabían quién era él, y quién era yo, pero nunca me había contado toda la historia de su familia. Enfrentando el hecho que me iba al castillo y que me iba a encontrar con todos mis primos, decidió que sería mejor que por lo menos conociese a James, así que habló con Dorea y Charlus, los cuales me invitaron a pasar algunas semanas con ellos. Accedí y Dorea, fue muy amable de contarme la historia de mi casa, de mi familia. Siempre puros, dijo, siempre magos sangre pura, aclaró para que supiera que no iba a ser aceptada por todos mis primos y que muchas de mis demás tías iban a odiarme. No me importo, estaba muy feliz de compartir el mundo de mi padre, de ser bruja y de tener a Dorea y Charlus como padrinos. Dorea también me habló que todos los Black, por generaciones y generaciones solo habían pertenecido a Slytherin, pero sin embargo me habló que probablemente James no fuera a terminar en aquella casa, porque él quería ser como su padre, un Gryffindor de pura cepa, un valiente de corazón, leal con todo el mundo que lo mereciera y etc. Así fue como decidí que independientemente de lo que sucediese conmigo, sería una Black en la casa de los Leones, total si iban a odiarme por ser la hija del squib y la muggle, quería que me odiaran completamente y qué mejor que además de todo, pertenecer a Gryffindor"_

_Lily le miraba embelesada. Cada palabra, con cada movimiento de la varita le mostraba ciertos detalles que era no pasaba desapercibida. Primero fue la cara del padre, luego la imagen de James y ella siendo niños, luego el escudo de Gryffindor, y luego el Gran León rugiente en silencio. Todos esos pequeños detalles completaban el complejo mosaico que era la personalidad de Alya. Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de hablar._

_"Así fue cómo una mañana lluviosa de esas que Lóndres tiene reservada, conocí a mi prima pérdida. Llegué a la casa de James por red flu, ya que mi madre no me aguantaba más en casa, y la vi en la mesada de la cocina desayunando. Dorea me la presentó, y no tuve una más brillante idea, sin siquiera conocerla decirle 'Ah! La hija del Squib'" La risa iluminó el rostro de los dos muchachos mientras recordaban, y Lily no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer que Sirius ya desde niño, tenía perdido el sentido de la ubicación con la gente "Dorea casi me mata, James se atragantó con su cereal, pero ella simplemente dejo la cuchara al lado del tazón de cereales y me contestó '¿Tú eres Sirius? ¿El hijo de Walburga y Orion?' (Es obvio que asentí) _

_Alya, se echó a reír sin control, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, debió recordar el incidente completo y se ruborizó. Sirius continúo hablando, imitando su voz._

_"Dejame decirte que prefiero ser hija de un squib que ser hijo del incesto, ¿Sabes acaso que el matrimonio entre línea de sangre puede traer problemas en los hijos? Obviamente tu eres el caso de los libros, tu cerebro vino fallado… ¡Ah y mucho gusto!" Ahora los tres estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo estruendo en todo el pasillo. Era la primera vez en semanas, que podían reír libremente, apartando por un momento el dolor._

_"Esa fue nuestra presentación, pero es obvio que luego de aquello fuimos inseparables, por compartir el humor retorcido y el sarcasmo como predilección. Cuando fuimos en el Expresso de Hogwarts conocimos a Remus y Peter, pero no les prestamos tanta atención, porque éramos nosotros tres, y con eso parecía ser suficiente. Cuando todos quedamos seleccionados para Gryffindor, fue la mejor experiencia del mundo, pero al escuchar mi nombre, se creó revuelo tanto en la mesa de los profesores como en la de los Slytherins, porque Bella, y Cissy no tenían idea que yo existiera, menos que fuera bruja. A la mñana siguiente, me llegaron vociferadores de Tía Walburga dirigida a Sirius y a mí, y de Tía Druella, aunque ninguna me hubiera conocido. Con el tiempo me enteré que a mi casa llegaron amenazas de muerte, porque ellas consideraban que yo no podía estudiar con los demás Black, o que si quería quedarme tendría que cambiar mi nombre y usar el materno. Mis padres se negaron a las dos cuestiones, así que los avisos recrudecieron hasta que explotó la fachada de mi casa. Ahí, mi padre decidió que sería prudente irnos los tres a vivir a Francia, y le comentó la situación a Dumblendore, quién intentó convencerlo de que nada me pasaría, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que un mes después de comenzadas las clases, afrontaba otra selección en Beabuxtons, dónde ingresé con mi nombre materno y dónde estuve hasta ahora, así que causaré un gran revuelo. Tenlo por sentado, porque ahora voy directo a tomar represalias sobre Cissy, para que de aviso de mi retorno, ya verán ahora mis tías, que no tengo nada para perder y todo para ganar, como la situación virará a mi favor, estoy segura"_

_Después de las risas, una cuarta figura había esperado pacientemente detrás de la puerta, recostado sobre el marco, hasta que fuera necesario para hacer su aparición. Sacudió su cabeza, su prima siempre sería igual, y nadie podría cambiarla. Eso por un lado le alegró, aunque por el otro le causó un gran temor,_

_"El castillo este año será nuestro" dijo James mientras caminaba hacia dónde estaban los demás. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón pequeño "Ya lo verán"_

_"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" le preguntó Alya_

_"Primero, porque Lily todavía no me ha aplicado una maldición imperdonable y dudo que lo haga, ¿Qué dices Lily querida?" La pelirroja bufó, pero no dijo nada. James tomó eso como un "no" "¡Perfecto! Segundo, porque estarás nuevamente con los Merodeadores, tercero Porque Remus clavará más seguido" Alya le lanzó el cojín lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque James supo atraparlo con gran destreza "Cuarto, porque nos falta un jugador de Quiddich en tu posición favorita, buscador y quinto pero no por eso menos importante, ¡Porque este es nuestro último año! Lo cual implica que todo lo que podamos hacer lo haremos y seremos los reyes del colegio"_

_"James, primero baja a la realidad, segundo siempre he sido una Merodeadora, tercero Lupin no clavará nada, al menos en mi cuerpo, cuarto ¿quién te ha dicho que quiero ser buscadora? Y quinto, pero no por eso menos importante tú ya eres el Rey de los Idiotas del Colegio"_

_Sirius pareció divertirse de sobre manera con aquella situación, aunque a Lily no le causó mucha gracia. Prefirió guardar silencio y observar el bajo crepitar de las brasas que aún quedaban en la chimenea. ¿Por qué cada vez que Potter aparecía, todo tenía que irse al traste? Si hasta Sirius era más fácil de llevar que él cuando estaban solos._

_"¡Vamos Aly! Que ya le hemos dicho a Remusin que vendrás al colegio y no sabes la cara que ha puesto el pobre" James continuaba la broma inocente, cosa que Sirius observó y tomó partido_

_"Venga Aly, todo sabemos que Moony es, fue y será por siempre tu amor plátonico, Déjalo salir, estamos en séptimo, ¿Si no lo haces ahora, cuando lo harás?" El rostro de la muchacha comenzaba a adquirir tonalidades que se perdían por la atmosfera creada por la chimenea, pero que en caso de ser normal, se habría visto y los muchachos habrían terminado_

_"Remus te quiere, tú le quieres, ¿Qué impide que estén juntos? ¿Tus celos? ¿Su locura? ¿Tu testarudez?…" A Sirius ya no le quedaban más dedos para contar_

_"Es más complejo que solamente eso" Contestó la muchacha abruptamente "Solo, déjenme en paz"_

_"¡Vamos niña! Si te digo que es Carnaval, pues aprieta el pomo" James sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras se removía en su asiento. Alya no decía nada, pero la fugaz mirada que cruzó con Lily fue suficiente para dar cuenta, que aquel tema en la muchacha era escabroso, y que muy probablemente ellas se encontrarán en la misma posición, sin querer parejas, ni huesos, ni carnavales, ni pomos para apretar, solo quería estar tranquilas y tener tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida que se les presentaba, solo que los muchachos no parecían pensar lo mismo_

_"El de Remus en este caso"_

_La gota que faltaba para llenar el vaso, pensó Lily. Abruptamente Alya se puso de pie, en lo que parecía ser un ataque de furia. No dijo nada, solamente movió su varita y Los Merodeadores abandonaron los confortables sofás para quedar estampados contra la pared. Lily la aplaudió en silencio, mientras escondía una sonrisa. Se lo tenían bastante bien merecido._

_"Ahora si nos disculpan, con Lily iremos a dormir"_

_Sin mediar palabra las muchachas abandonaron la sala con sonrisas triunfantes en el rostro. Porque aquella pequeña victoria pertenecía cómplice mente a las dos._


End file.
